iCarly Trip
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: When the iCarly crew and Spencer go to Cape Cod Mass., what will they discover that could change iCarly forever? I DON'T OWN iCarly. Rated T just in case.  SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well… ****)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Can you hand me my toothbrush?" My best friend asked glumly. I handed her a sparkly pink electric toothbrush. This was so jank. Carly and Spencer were going to Cape Cod, Massachusetts for a whole month to stay at Socko's summer home!** (A/N I was just there, it's the best! Recommendation!) **A whole month without Carls? Impossible! I used Carly's hairbrush to tame my hair before I handed it to her. "Lemme do it one last time." Carly whined. I sighed.

"Fine." I stand up. Carly is already digging in her closet, looking for a certain dress for me. The only dress I've ever worn, besides the one for the iCarly awards. She just loves to dress me up. She slips me into a fancy strapless bra and a knee-length, white dress with SKINNY straps, a fabric belt and a bow. **(A/N profile)** I personally loved it. She quickly did my hair **(A/N profile! (Without veil)) **and makeup.

"Oh, I just love this dress on you! Let me get mine on for the picture!" Carly babbled. Ugh, the picture. Before Spencer and Carly left, they, me, and Freddifer have to get gussied up for a group picture. Then the singles, then the couples, not dating couples, but like, two people. I felt like a princess, a rare thing for me.

"Carly! CARLAY! CARLATTO!" Spencer screamed.

"WHAT!" She screamed. I laughed as I put on my dress coved, this could get messy. I left her pink room, giving Carly my I-Got-This grin.

"What up, Spence?" I ask him after skipping down the hall. Hey, I felt girly, it wasn't too pukey when you also looked hot.

"Can you help me clip on my stupid bowtie? It won't go." He holds out his bowtie.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not clip on." I smirked. I wrapped it around his neck and started to fumble with it. The door opens.

"Sam! Stop trying to kill Spencer!" I heard Freddie yell. I turn my head to see him wearing a nice tux. It actually looks good on him. Geez, the Shay's leaving must've hit me hard!

"I'm not! I just can't get his bow to tie!" I mutter angrily.

"Lemme help." He comes behind me before I can object. He puts his arms and hands on mine, showing me how to tie the bow. He's very patient. I feel his warm breathe on the side on my neck, breathing in steady patterns. I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to focus only on the bowtie. "And pull gently." He whispers right into my ear. I shutter slightly, for some reason. He moves my fingers to pull the bowtie to its full form. I turn my head to the left to see his chocolate colored eyes only a few inches away from mine. He took his arms off of mine, brushing my shoulder. He must've been statically charged, because in the moment his hand touched my shoulder I felt a spark. An awkward moment followed.

"I could've done it on my own." I say, pushing past him and running back into Carly's room.

"Tell Carly to come down here!" Spencer yells after Sam.

**~~~Spencer's POV~~~**

I put a few more socks into my suitcase before checking my watch.

Stupid bowtie! "Carly! CARLAY! CARLATTO!" I scream.

"WHAT?" She screams back. I hear a door close and see Sam skipping out in a black dress cover. Its sad that I can't see her dress, it's so rare I see her dressed up.

"What up Spence?"

"Can you help me clip on my stupid bowtie? It won't go." I hold out my bowtie.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not clip on." She smirked. She wrapped it around my neck and started to fumble with it. The door opens and Freddie walks in. When he sees Sam so close to my neck he screams,

"Sam! Stop trying to kill Spencer!" I grin.

"I'm not! I just can't get his bow to tie!" She mutters angrily.

"Lemme help." Freddie says. He wraps his arms around Sam's, his hands on hers. He's really patient. I see Sam's face turn pink as he breathes gently on her neck. I saw Sam shutter a bit. _Gosh they are cute together_ I grin. "And pull gently." Freddie instructed. He laced his finger between hers to pull the bowtie to its perfect shape. She turned her head to find herself a few inches away from Freddie. I grinned. When he pulled his arm back he gave Sam a spark, which she jumped slightly at. I need to get them together! I could see the awkward. Sam broke the silence.

"I could've done it on my own." She says, pushing past Freddie and running back into Carly's room.

"Tell Carly to come down here!" I yell after her. I turn to Freddie and grin.

"Smoooooth."

"What'da you mean?" Freddie asks, actually looking puzzled.

"You tamed the beast!" I explain, isn't it obvious?

"Sam? No, she beats me to a pulp every day." I catch a hit of regret in his voice.

"I know! I was joking." I try and cover up. "_No_body can tame Sam!"

"Carly did." Freddie looks stunned. I look up to see Sam in her dress.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Carly did." I was stunned. Sam was in a dress and a nice one too! She actually looked decent, and dare I saw it, she looked good! She looked like a bridesmaid with the white dress, her hair, the headband- focus Freddie!

"Woah, Sam!" Spencer praised, "Nice dress!" Sam grinned.

"I never thought I'd hear the words 'Sam' and 'dress' in the same sentence." Sam frowned and slugged me in the arm. It hurt, no matter how nice she looked. Carly came out in a very loud, dark chocolate dress. It met her ankles and screamed 'LOOK AT ME!' **(A/N profile)** I thought Sam looked better. Wait, what? Sam? Look better than Carly? No way, right?

There was a knock on the door; Spencer leaped and bound over to the door. He opened it to reveal Socko's cousin, Phoebe, a photographer. "Hey Phoebe!"

"Who's ready to get their pictures taken?" Phoebe teases.

"ME!" We all shouted, dancing around.

"Alright, here's the line-up: Spencer, Carly, Sam, and then Freddie." We all nodded as we headed upstairs.

"Green screen it, Fredwardo!" Sam teases.

"Would it kill you to give me a little bit of respect?" I ask.

"Yeah, it would!" she snaps.

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

I hate it when they fight! If I squirted Sam with water, her makeup would run! Instead I grab a lipstick that would look awesome on Sam and delicately rub it on her lips. She stops and impatiently waits for me to finish. As I make her lips a light pink/red, I say "No more fighting with Freddie!" She pouts; I grin.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Spencer!" Phoebe calls.

"Coming!" Spencer jumps before the green screen. Phoebe starts instructing him on how to pose and snaps pictures with her PearPic.

"Sam, you've got some lipstick-" Carly reaches for the corner of Sam's mouth with a tissue but gets interrupted.

"Carly, you're next!" Phoebe calls. "Stand right here." She points.

"Freddie, make Sam look presentable." Carly tells me as Phoebe instructs her on how to pose.

"No!" I yell.

"Please? For me?" She whined.

"Fine." I mutter. I cup Sam's chin in my hand and wipe off the access lipstick with my thumb. Stupid, stubborn lipstick. I see her blush; I now have power over her. HAHA! I slowly rub of the extra lipstick until it's all off. She doesn't move.

"Sam!" She walks over before Phoebe, who starts positioning her on fake grass and flowers. _Click! _She turns on a small fan. _Click, click, click, click! _"Don't smile, be caught in the moment." _Click, click, click!_

"Freddie!" _click, click, click, click!_

"Alright, now Spencer and Carly. Spencer, pick Carly and spin her around like you're dancing." She goes over to the radio and turns it on. Spencer and Carly start dancing to some weird song that has the word "burger" in it. "Now just dance to the music."

"Now Carly and Freddie!" I walk up to Carly as Meant for Me by Chrissy Chase starts playing. _Click, click, click! _I have the strangest feeling of _Déjà Vu as I place my hands on her hips; she places her hands around my neck. I glance over at Spencer and Sam, who seems to be very upset. She has tears in her eyes as she turns away. I read her lips, which said two words that changed me._

_"Not again." She and Spencer leave the studio for a minute. Now how could I be happy that I'm dancing with Carly when Sam is crying? Snap out of it, man! You're dancing with CARLY SHAY! __Click!_

_**~~~Spencer's POV~~~ (overlapping)**_

I watch my baby sister swaying with Freddo before a camera. I hear Sam whisper that words "Not again." I look over at her and her eyes meet my gaze. Her blue eyes shimmered in tears I saw her struggle to keep back. I grab a tissue and steer her outside the studio, my big brother instincts coming out.

"Sam? What do you mean, 'not again'?" I ask, patting away the tears.

"They've done it before." Sam whispers.

"WHAT!" I whisper scream.

"They've danced to that some before." Her frown is filled with loathing as she shot them a look.

"When? Are you jealous?" I ask.

"The night of the girl's choice dance. Gibby has a girlfriend, so I went to get a smoothie, and I saw them, same song, same dance. And no, I'm not jealous. I'm just tired of being a third wheel and being rejected." I pull her into a hug. Sam is more than my sister's best friend; she's like my sister too. When I pull back, I look her square in the eye and say,

"I know what will make you feel better." I grin.

"What?" she laughs as we walk back into the studio.

"Llama-" _dee deet! _I get a text from Socko. Reading it, I grin.

"An unexpected vacation!" I whisper in her ear. Her face broke into a huge smile.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, baby!" We high-five.

"What?" Carly asks as we switch places.

"Mamma's gotta pack for the BEACH!" She yells as we dance to a funky song, doing the John Travolta. _Click!_

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Spencer mouths "You too!" I grin. I was going to the beach for a MONTH! AWAY from crazy moms!

"Carly, you and Sam now! That's it, perfect." _Click_ goes the camera and the funky song ends. "Freddie, you're up!" I take Carly's place with Sam as a familiar song comes on.

"Come on, Freddie. Just like you did with Carly." Phoebe tells me. I look at Sam, who says,

"Hurry up, Benson. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can pack." She places her hands around my neck as I put mine on her waist.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change wasting time and another day…_

We looked at each other awkwardly, remembering the song, our cheeks getting hot. Sam laughed and joined in singing, still dancing. _I keep running away! Even from the good THAAA-AAA-AA-ANGS!_

We laughed, spinning around. I open my eyes to see my lips only a few inches away from hers. I was strangely mesmerized by her shining blue orbs we call eyes, and she was lost in mine.

_**CLICK!**_ Goes that camera as we snap back to reality.

"Perfect!" Phoebe says, examining the picture. Sam pulls herself away from me as Carly and Spencer join us for the group picture. "Smile!" Phoebe calls. _CLICK!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Hurry, hurry!" Carly yells as we run towards the plane.

"We are we running?" I yell, clutching the purple handbag Carly made me bring. **(A/N Profile alert)** I wasn't about to let another guard pull everything out of it: bobby pins, lip gloss (only because there will be beach boys), a bag of ribs (which they confiscated, grrr), my PearPod and PearPhone, my headphones and a hammer (which I lost).

"That way our seats won't be taken!" Spencer said as we boarded the plane. Freddie told his mom he would be studying marine biology so he could get away. Oh, if you even bring up the dance incident, I'll smash your face in. The worst part is, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED! One minute Spencer was obliterating my tears, next I was dancing with dishrag and getting lost in his eyes. Hey! They're similar to the color of gravy! We headed to the first class section. Yeah, momma's ridin' first class, baby! Socko's wealthy grandfather had two extra tickets, so Spencer gave them to me and Fredpants

"Spencer, make sure you give Socko's grandpa Rich a call to thank him." Carly said. "Spencer and I will be sitting up here," she pointed to two seats in the front, "and you two will be sitting back there." She pointed to a couple of seats about five rows back.

"Why can't Spencer sit with Fredpants?" I whine.

"Fredpants?" Spencer asks.

"It's new."

"I like it!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"GUYS!" Carly yells. She turns to me and explains about the tickets and chizz.

Freddo and I adjust our seats as the Captain starts speaking and a seatbelt light turns on. I love planes, but I hate HATE _HATE _take off and landing. Something about leaving the lovely ground freaks me out, and my dad died in a plane crash as it was landing. I clench my fists together.

"Sam?" I hear Freddie's voice, I nod. "You ok?" I shake my head. "I thought it was only landing." How did he know- oh yeah, he was the first one I told when my dad died. "I'm not too fond of take off, no one is." I looked at my fist to see Fredlumps daring to offer his hand.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Ok, either I was about to become a human shish-kabob or she was gonna take my hand. She didn't seem to want to move at all, so I just subconsciously left my hand there. I grab Sam's PearPod with my other hand and started looking for a good song. _Bad Romance Glee version sounds good_ I think. I put in one headphone when I feel two things; the plane jerks forward a foot at two, and some delicate fingers hastily lacing themselves with mine. I look over to see Sam white as chalk. I lean over and whisper, "Squeeze whenever you're scared." She nods. Hey, I'm a good friend! Plus, I'm not a fan off take off either. I'm not a huge whimp, I just don't like it. Sam reaches over and puts the other headphone in her ear. I think I see something out of the corner of my eye, but by the time I look, it's gone.

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

"I haven't heard anything loud in the last few minutes, I'm gonna go check on them." I tell Spencer right after the plane jerked forward.

"Make sure that neither of them is dead. Stupid monkey…" Spencer fumbled with his video game. I get up and walk slowly down the nearly full isle. What I see next shocks me but pleases me alright. Sam and Freddie, holding hands, listening to music together. They make such a cute couple. Freddie turns his head to look at me, but I run back to my seat before he can see me.

"Are they dead?" Spencer asks, shoving his game in his pocket.

"Oh, no. They're _plenty_ alive." I giggle. Spencer gives me a weird look.

"I never thought I'd say this," I giggle as the planes starts to take off, "but Sam and Freddie are holding hands listing to music together." I look at Spencer who is grinning like mad. "What?"

"I have a plan," he grins

"Oh no,"

"To make all of our lives easier."

"What?" I prop myself up.

"Operation 'Seddie'!" I shoot him a bamboozled **(A/N I love that word) **look. "Seddie, 'S' from Sam and 'eddie' from Freddie." He explained.

"No," I complain, seeing gaping flaws in the plan, "I don't want to wreck their love life! If it's meant to be, which I bet it is, I want it to happen on its own." Spencer frowns, but not for long.

"How about, whenever there's an opportunity for them to get closer, we gently force them into it, together." We compromise.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

It wasn't until 'Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles came on that I realized five things:

1 I was still holding hands with Freddie

2 We've been in the air for about ten minute

3 I lived for ten minutes holding hands with Freddie, and I didn't disintegrate

4 I just called him 'Freddie'

5 I WAS LETTING FREDWARDO LISTEN TO MY PEARPOD!

I slowly slipped my hand out of Freddie's. The waitress comes up and we get some dinner; we both get small bowls of spaghetti and meatballs, fizzy water, I get mine with lemon, he gets is with lime, and we split a dish of mints. I've had them before, they are SO GOOD! As we're waiting for dinner I look out the winder- uhm, _window_.

"Woah-" was all I could manage to say. We were caught, completely surrounded, in a brilliant sunset. I tapped Fredward until I realized I was poking him in the face. I pulled him into my seat and he pressed his face onto the window. We could've stayed there forever, next to each other, staring out the window of the plane onto the wildest most inconceivably beautiful sight. We watch as sapphire fades to violet, violet fades crimson, crimson fades to orange, which fades into the dying sun. Lights of the buildings below us twinkle as it gets flooded with a sea color. I squeeze Fredlump's hand, which had snaked itself into mine.

It was the most perfect moment ever, even though I had to share it with him. I was actually glad he was there; he radiated heat more than I did, and the airplane was a little cold. I felt something with him I never thought I'd feel, ever. It was almost… romantic. I fit my head on his shoulder. Tense at first, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I decided that we were on a plane, first class, waiting for spaghetti, on our way to Cape Cod Massachusetts; why not? What have I got to lose?

**~~~Carly's POV~~~ **

I silently took a picture or five of them sitting like that, all wrapped up together, and looking at an awesome sunset. It was so rare that I got to catch them like this that I'd need evidence for Spencer and iCarly fans. Spencer and I decided to use secret cameras to track their "relationship", call it that if you may, and post it on iCarly. I felt devious.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

So what? I was snuggling with Sam on a giant piece of metal flying high over the Earth. Who was gonna see us? Besides, she was pleasant when she was calm; I liked this side of her. Sam sat up straight, smelling food. I laughed inwardly. Putting up the armrest, I scooted over to my seat as the waitress came back with our food and drinks.

We held up our glasses and tried to decide on what to dedicate our toast to. "To the sunset?" She pitched, but we both shook our heads. Then I got it, and a way to get my face beaten in.

"To… us?" I whispered. To my surprise, she grinned.

"To us." She repeated. We clinked glasses and drank.

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

I secretly took another few pictures of them. I feel like such a… a… Griffin!

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Alright," I said after our ice cream was taken away. "I've set my watch so we have ten minutes to get up before the sunrise."

_BEEP!_ Went my alarm clock. Wait, what smells like strawberry shampoo, toothpaste, and ham? I open my eyes to see Sam's head next to mine. Evidently, Spencer transformed the seats into more of a bed. Sam was lying there, facing my, her nose touching mine. **(A/N Carly got a picture of them that way) **One of Sam's lilac blankets was draped over us. Her arm was over my back, the other acting like a pillow and our ankles were intertwined. I didn't know how to approach the situation, so I took the direct approach.

"Sam!" I whispered, nudging her slightly until she opened her eyes.

"GEEZ Freddie!" she hissed, making as much distance between us as she could, ending up falling off the bed/seat.

"It's time." I grinned, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. She pops up like a mere cat, making me laugh.

"Here" she says handing me an earphone as she turns on music. Dancing Queen from Mamma Mia starts playing. She blushes.

"You listen to this kind of music?" I ask, befuddled.

"I love Mamma Mia!" she says. "Ooh-ooh-oh" she sings.

"You can dance!" I join in.

"You can try!" We pump our arms and move our hips to the music, singing and laughing like idiots. "Having the time of your life! O-oh-ooh see that girl" She points to herself, "watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!" we roll around, laughing like idiots.

"Look!" she points out the window, which we scramble up to. We see the sun peek over the horizon. Black turns to blue, which turns to the most vibrate shade of violet. We watch the sunrise until I Have a Dream started playing.

"You of all people to have this song…" I smirk, which gets my arm punched.

"I'm not a box, there's more to me than six sides." She says looking out the window. That was deep. I position our seats into chairs as the pilot's voice comes over the speakers talking about the landing or something. I looked over to Sam as the plane descended. She tense and focused on the back of the seat in front of her. I offered my hand, which she took without hesitation. As the plane landed we got bumped and tossed, making her squeeze my hand in a death grip.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"UGH!" Carly moaned after putting down her suitcase, stretching in the airport. "Freddie and Spencer, can you pull me?" She asked, turning her body into an X. I grabbed her hand and pulled for a moment.

"Carly, you're such a pansy." Sam teased. Spencer and I watched in awe as she touched her toes, does a round off back handspring tuck, an aerial and ended in a split. A small crowd around her applauds.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"She's not a box," I smirked, helping her up, "there's more to her than six sides." Sam and I exchange glances and burst out laughing.

"Ooh! Look, that guy is holding a sing with our name on it!" Carly chirps, pointing at a man in a tux holding a sign that said "SHAY"

"That's the chauffeur." Spencer said. Sam, Carly and I look at each other excitedly.

"We just flew across the country, first class," Sam grinned,

"With an awesome view." I added, thinking of the sunset and sunrise.

"That, and now we're going to a four-star,"

"Five-star." Carly corrected.

"_five-star_ hotel in a nice room," Sam continued.

"Master suite." Spencer corrected.

"Yes, and we have a chauffeur to drive us in a…" she looked pleadingly at me, and I gave same look to the man with the sign who mouthed one that I repeated to Sam.

"Limo."

"In a limo!" she screeched. I saw her run up to the man with the sign and give him a bear hug. She did another aerial before she reached us. "Let's go!" she yells, pulled Carly along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"I'm in a limo! A limo limo LIMO!" I chant while bouncing up and down. Fredpants shoots me a look. I LOVE the new nickname I've given him. I see a sign saying that we're entering Eastham. Carly picks up a remote and turns on Girly Cow, an old one, on a small plasma. She frowns and passes it to Freddie, who puts in a random number. It turns out to be a show about how to build a solar powered toaster. Carly grabs the remote to change the channel but I say "No, leave it on!" I snatch the remote and put on captions. This was actually really, really interesting. I mean, technology has always been one of my interests, but this was amazing. I unglued my eyes from the TV to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"Sam Puckett wants to watch a tech show?" Fredalupe asks.

"Yeah, I'm not a box." I tease. He pokes my side, to which I shriek and thrash. I _hate_ getting tickled, I'm VERY ticklish.

"You're ticklish?" He asks, a signature smirk playing at his lips.

"Don't you da-" I was cut off by Fredling tickling me. I was screeching at the top of lungs. "Stop!" I gasp, thrashing around.

"Magic word?" he teased. I hate him so much right now.

"PLEASE!" I managed out. He stops immediately. I raise my hand and slap him across the face. To my surprise, he didn't flinch. Not at all! But what he did do shocked me more. The nub got the guts to slap me back. Not hard, more playful-like. We grinned and kept gently slapping each other, trying not to laugh.

"STOP!" Carly yelled. The driver slowed, "Not you!" but kept going. "You two, no more fighting, all vacation!"

"What if I do?" Sam threatened.

"No meat, and if Freddie fights with you, he loses all technology." She threatened.

"Sorry, _mom_!" Fredbag and I say simultaneously. I give him a threatening look, which he returns. It freaks me out a bit. I mean, he's taller than me now, and I've seen his muscles. He's not a body builder, but he's not that scrawny kid away more. It was kind of terrifying to see him lean over me like that. BE STRONG, PUCKETT! I raise my hand the slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist, my tiny wrist in his hand, weak.

"Carly said no fighting." He gave me one his smirks. I hate that smirk, but love it at the same time. He puts my hand down as I hand him an earphone.

"This one's my favorite." I tell him. I put on _Voulez-Vous_ from Mamma Mia. I start dancing in my seat; he laughs, joining in.

The limo pulls up to the hotel. It's massive! There's a huge fountain that we pull around to the front doors. Thank _god_ Carly made me change into something more formal, jean shorts and a fancy blue top, otherwise I would've felt really out of place. **(A/N Profile!)**

"I feel like a princess." I breathe, walking in as two men in suits hold doors open.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

_Princess Puckett, yeah right. _Although she usually acts like one… Spencer checks us in and we put our luggage on the cart to be taken to our room. We ride up to the eighth floor in a fancy elevator. Spencer and Sam bolted down to the room and try and open it, forgetting that I had the key. I walk side-by-side with Carly down the hall.

"So…" I say, trying to start a conversation.

"So, what?" she asks, abrasively.

"You excited?" I ask.

"What's up between you and Sam?"

"Me too- what? Nothing, nothing at all! Why would you even say that?" I say a bit too quickly.

"Freddie…" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Freddo! Where's the key?" Spencer grabs my hand and pulls me.

I swipe the card and step into the most beautiful hotel room ever. It was better than hotel in Japan! The walls were cream colored and the ceiling was white with a giant chandelier. It had two sections for bedrooms, each with a king sized bed and fluffy pillows, on the left and right. In the middle of the two bedrooms was a GIANT living room. There was a big white, round sectional in the middle with a circular ottoman and table. **(A/N Guess what's in my profile) **

"I call Spencer as my roommate!" Carly yelled, bringing her suitcases into the room on the left. I walk up to the curtains and pull them apart and gasp. Our hotel room was overlooking the most beautiful beach I've ever see. I watch the waves roll on shore carrying surfers and boogie-boarders. I look straight down to see an elevator going over a whole bunch of sea grass down to the beach. **(A/N they're real, my mom's friend has one. It goes right down to the beach. ****) **I turned around to see Spencer and Sam taking apart the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask, though I really shouldn't.

"I found this manual. We can turn the couch into different shapes!" Spencer looked like a five year old in a candy store. Or Sam in a deli. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcase.

"Grab momma's!" Sam ordered, lifting the biggest part of the sofa over her head. I watch in astonishment as she parades it across the room without a mere grunt. I grab her suitcase and bring it into our room. WHOA WHOA WHOA! Sam and I were sharing a room? It was bad enough we weren't allowed to fight, now we have to share a room? At least the bed was big, and I called the right side. I pulled off my shirt, wanting to change when guess what? No, guess!

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

How is it possible that I've been able to pin him down? Why didn't he fight back? He's a junior bodybuilder in training! Well, he's got a six pack, and some real triceps. Dare I say it, he looks good! He's got a hot body! Just the body, not the face or personality, right? But, he's covered in bruises!

"My dad had a six-pack," I walk up to him, my cheeks turning red.

"Really?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he traded it for a keg." I grin, he starts snickering.

"Good one." He says. As I reach over and I see his muscles tense. I freeze.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, this time." I tell him. I gently place my fingers over a large bruise on his ribs. I feel the rock of guilt hit the bottom of my stomach for the second time in my life.

"Did… I?" I ask; he nods, biting his lip slightly. I feel a tear weld up in my eyes. I know I've hurt him, but this was terrible! He had to hide them from his mom, his crazy psychopath of a mom. I've left a mark on him, a mark that resembled what a bad person I am. God, how did it get this way. "My god, Freddie, I'm so… sor… sorry." I choke out. Then I get an idea.

"Get into your trunks and a tee." I say, unzipping my suitcase. I rummage through it, looking for my tankini.

"Why?" I hear him ask, and rummage through his suitcase.

"I know this guy in P-Town. Got'cha!" I pull out a bathing suit to find that I accidently only packed bikinis, this one purple. **(A/N Profile) **I run into the bathroom to get changed. It's huge! There's a little hot tub in it and everything! The shower hose has, like, 6 different settings; there are two sinks and fancy soaps that smell REALLY good; lavender, vanilla, and something else.

I walk back out to see Fredward packing a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Beach stuff. Sunscreen, towels, buckets, baby powder, it gets off sand," he adds, once I laugh, "It does! My wallet, sunglasses, bug spray, you'll really need it since the greenheads are everywhere, and this sun shade tent thing." He grins. I don't, remembering the bruises. I sit down next to Freddie, who's changed as well.

"I'm really sorry, about the bruises." I say, looking at my toes.

"It's ok." I feel him readjust himself on the bed.

"No it's not! I'm too violent; I need to be more like Carly, a fruit cocktail." I explain, exasperatedly.

"Don't turn into Carly. She's too predictable. If it wasn't for your craziness, we'd all be soulless automatons." He says, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm not _that_ crazy."

"Pffft."

I punch his arm, LIGHTLY. "Come on, we're gotta get going." I stand up and walk out with Fredlumps at my heels.

"Carls, I'm dragging FredFace to P-Town. I'll be back for dinner!" I pull him out the door before Carly can object.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I slide into the limo as Sam gives Joey the secret address. She slides in a moment later. "We're in a limo!" she squeals; I grin.

"Yes, Sam, we are."

"Omg, I'm only in a bikini!" She exclaims.

"So? We're surrounded by beaches! Lots of people are!" I explain.

"Yeah, but we're in a limo! People expect us to be famous! And dressed…" She jumps over to the bag I packed and starts shuffling through it, looking for something. I sigh, reach in and pull out an eco-friendly bag filled with clothing. I grab one of Carly's pink sundresses that accidently got mixed into my suitcase and threw it to Sam. **(A/N profile, do I even have to tell you?) **

"We _are _famous, sort of." I realized.

"We are! Let's try and avoid paparazzi by wearing sunglasses." She smiles and starts digging again. She pulls out two pairs of sunglasses, mine and hers. I accident grab hers, so I puts them on her. She laughs, a pure, non-evil laugh, and slides my glasses on my face. She models the glasses, pursing her lips as if she just bit into a lemon. I laugh and copy her.

"Sir and Madam?" Joey stops the limo in front of the Lobster Pot.

"Yeah?" Sam slides up to the tinted window separating us and Joey.

"We have arrived at our destination. Shall I get the door?" he asks. Sam and I exchange our famous glances.

"Sure." I gather up the things that spilled out of the bag. Sunlight pours in the limo. Wow, Joey is BUFF! He's got major muscles.

"Whoa." Sam reaches up to feel his triceps.

"Were would you like me to pick you up?" Joey holds the door open as we climb out. Sam smiles and thanks him, a rare act of Samocity.

"The Portuguese Bakery, at six." Sam certainly knows her way around. We watch as Joey drives away. I feel Sam slip her tiny little hand into mine. I stare into her big blue eyes, silently questioning.

"This is a strange town. Stick by my side, Benson, and no one will get hurt." She grins as we start walking. "We've got about seven hours to explore. Let's go." I grin as we head down the street.

**(A/N Sorry about not updating the other stories, but I'm REALLY into this one)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

It's 11:29 and Sam's already hungry.

For such a tiny girl, she's got a huge appetite. We stop at a Trainway Deli to split a sandwich and root beer. I hand over the credit card that Socko's granddad, Rich, gave me. She almost had a panic attack when they asked her if she wanted diet root beer. She did attack the cashier, asking him is he thought if she was fat, called him a hob-knocker, and if I didn't pull her off and hold her down, he'd probably be missing a finger or two. So here we are now, sitting at a pier, splitting a sandwich and a root beer.

"Which is _why_ Gibby's a mermaid!" she finished, sipping out of her straw. I nodded, sipping through my straw. Suddenly, a very flamboyant man walks up and takes our picture. "Dude, what gives?" Sam yells, too lazy to get up.

"I wanted picture for brochure." He says with a strong French accent. "Picture of beautiful young couple." Now we both gets up, her face pinker than mine.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"We're not-"

"You think?"

"You're an idiot!"

"Sam!"

"He is! He's _muy estúpido_!"

"Wait, you are ze adorable fighting couple from ze iCarly!" He smiles, pulling out a pink puppet of a dog.

"Oh my god." Sam says flatly, freezing in her place.

"I got this." I tell her. Stepping forward, I grab that oh-too-famous puppet and launch it across the street, where it met its doom from a peti-cab.

"Puppet!" He screamed, running across the street. He said it like "Poo-pet!" which made Sam and me laugh hysterically, sitting back down.

"Us, a couple?" She bites into her half of the tasty sandwich. "Thfat's sfo ffoony!"

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, almost hurt. She blushed.

"W-well, you're dorky… and weak and…" I unbutton the bottom of my shirt and show her the bruises, which shuts her up. She puts down her food and looks down a bit, sipping the root beer. "I'm still sorry."

I'm shocked. "Two apologies? From Sam? In one day?" I mock, my voice absolutely DRIPPING with sarcasm. "Besides, we look good together." I mutter; she chokes on her soda. After thumping her on the back she coughs out.

"We what?" Her face is red, and I know it's not from the soda.

"Well, iCarly fans have said that we do."

"Well, I am a good height for you." I snickered at her response. Instead of beating the fudge out of me, she grinned with me.

"Yeah, but we're _so_ different!" I bite out of my half.

"So are peanut butter and jelly! I guess Carly's the bread, always pushing us together." She says, grabbing for the rest of my sandwich. There wasn't much left so I gave it to her.

"So Nevel's the mouth." She looked at me quizzically. "You know, trying to get rid of us but we stay together no matter what." She looked shocked.

"No matter what?" she held out her pinky, to which I grasped with mine.

"No matter what." We grinned, standing up.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Look, the shell shop!" I yell, jumping up and down. We bounce up the stairs and enter. It's absolutely beautiful in there. There are shells everywhere! And starfish, and rocks, and sea glass, and necklaces. While checking out a shark tooth, I feel something being lowered around my neck and clasped together. Turning around I saw Fredward standing there with a smirk playing at his lips. I looked down to see a shell necklace with the most beautiful lilac stone attached to it.

"Sorry it's in a heart, but it's your favorite color." He shuffles back and forth, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. I look down, seeing it is in a heart. But I couldn't care less. It was the most amazing thing anyone's ever down for me. I run at him and engulf him in a hug. He flinched when I ran, but I felt his arms snake their way around my waist. I pulled back and we paid for the necklace.

"I'm calling Joey." I say, handing my pastry bag to Fredpants.

"Why?" He asks.

"I wanna go swimming!" I whip out my phone and text Joey to pick us up now. I readjust my butt on the pier. He puts my bag in the bigger beach bag, which now holds my dress too. I know, I know, but it was REALLY pretty. It's this ocean blue halter top dress that brings out my eyes- omg I sould like Carls.

"So? We're surrounded by beaches."

"Yeah, and if we swim _here_ a boat will crush us!" I yell.

"Yeah, what about them?" he points to some idiots that are diving off the dock. One of them walks up to me.

"Hey, babe." He says. "You're, uh, Sam from iCarly, right?" Something about his abs and face seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell since his hair was in his eyes. I didn't really like him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Freddie replies, a bit harshly. I love seeing him get feisty.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join us, or watch at least." He smirked. I glanced at Freddie, whose fists were balled up and teeth were clenched.

"I'll watch." I stand up, motioning for Fredhead to follow me. I whisper in his ear as we follow that guy, who looked to be like 17, "I don't like him."

We stop at the edge of the dock. "By the way," he says, standing at the very edge, "I'm Griffin." I glance at Freddie and kick Griffin in the gut, sending him, screaming, over the edge.

"Come on, Joey's here." He says, picking up the bags.

I lace my fingers between his and squeeze for reassurance.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Joey stops in front of the beach. I open the door as Sam steps out, putting on her sunglasses, bringing the bag. Putting it down she rummages through, eventually pulling out my sunglasses. "Here." She puts them on my face once I stand up from getting the bag. Joey gives me a knowing smile, although what he knows I don't, and drives away. We race down the wooden stairs.

"I think I see a good spot!" I say, pointing to a clearing in the sand. She takes off down the sand, drawing a huge circle around our new 'territory'. I smirk and drag the stuff over. She's already cleared a spot for the tent-shade thingy **(A/N profile)**. Together, I manage to put it up without strangling each other. She dives in and coats herself in sunscreen.

"Hey Frednub! I can't reach this part of my back!" I duck inside the tent to see Sam struggling to cover her back in sunscreen. I sit down and move her long blonde hair out of the way. "Can you get it?" she asks, pointing to a general area. I sigh, putting my hands on her back. She must be electrically charged somehow, because she gave me a shock. I moved my hands over her soft skin.

"You've got a freckle on your back." I say, poking it with my finger.

"NOOO!" sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Really?" Suddenly a guy, maybe 19, swooped down to our bag, obviously not seeing us, and took my PearPod.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

Oh no he didn't. "THEIF THAT'S MINE!" I scream, jumping out of the tent-like-thingy. He turns to me in shock. I hear people around me saying "Sam!" "iCarly" "video this!" and "he's dead." He takes off with me at his heels. He turns back to glance at me, while I'm screaming, and it's… ohmygod.

"GRIFFIN YOU LITTLE-!" I jump on him, tackling him to the ground. Freddie comes down and snatches the radio- how did he get here so fast? There's people all around us with cameras; greaaate. I sit on Griffin and flip him over to face me. I draw my fist back and let him have it. Blood starts dripping down out of his nose but I don't stop there.

I punch him everywhere I can. "You came back for more?" I say with each punch. Griffin struggled but I didn't give up until a cop pulled him off

"You're lucky, he's wanted by the FBI." He said, handcuffing Griffin.

"And I would've gotten away with it if were for YOU, Benson, and that dog!" he nodded in my direction. Oh that was _IT!_ I walked up to him, very calmly, and slapped him across the face, painfully. The cop dragged him away and Fredhead dragged me back to our spot.

"That was-"

"I know, Benson, stupid, idiotic, inattentive whatever." I finish putting sunscreen on my arms.

"No, it was amazing."

"Really?" I turn to him as we walk towards the sea. Oh the ocean, how amazing it smells. I feel the breeze play with my hair and tickle my nose.

"Yeah. Watching a five-foot-three girl attack a guy whose like six inches taller is like… I dunno, amazing?" he smirks as we jump in. OMG the water is warm! I swim until the waves hit my shoulders.

"Sam! Be careful, the rip current is really strong today!" He calls, his abs shining. I did _not _just think that.

"I'll be- AHHH!" I huge wave crashed over my head. I was spinning and spinning before it all went black.

**DUHN DUHN DUHN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Where is she? That wave looked pretty big… I spot and mass of blonde, floating in the water, and feel my heart in my stomach. I feel myself being propelled towards the water, my legs moving with a mind of their own. The cold hits me like slap in the face, not that I can feel anything right now. I swim with amazing speed just as she goes under. _Thank god for that lifeguard class mom made me suffer through. _I take a deep breath before plunging after her. I flail my arms around until I find her tiny waist. I wrap my arm around her and propel myself up. I gasp and swim with one arm, kicking as hard as I could. With the help of a surfer we make our way back to shore. I pant as I lay Sam down on the sand. I clear the hair out of her face, amazed that it's still curly. I tilt her chin up and lower my lips to hers. A shiver runs down my spine.

_Blow… Push, 2, 3, 4, 5… Blow… Push, 2, 3, 4, 5… Blow_ I open my eyes to see her eyes scrunched together. I quickly retract my head as she starts coughing. When a small, and I mean _tiny_, fish flew from her mouth, she sat up straight. I brushed her hair behind her ear, letting her take in deep breaths of air. She turns towards me, slowly, letting the sun bounce off her. Come to think of it, we're both kinda glittery right now. Her eyes are so similar to the ocean. But you can't see fear in the ocean, yet her eyes were full of it, along with a drop of water that I know wasn't born from the sea. I engulf her with my arms as she chokes back a small sob. I feel her snake her arms around my back as I stroke her hair with my hand, combing out tangles. "Its okay, Sam. You're okay." She suddenly stiffens. I pull my chin out of the crook of her neck. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she shoves me away.

"I was fine; I didn't need your help." She pulls her knees to her chest and buries her face, but I saw the pink sitting upon her cheeks. I roll my eyes.

"Not from my point of view." I slowly move closer to her, checking my (thankfully) waterproof watch: 4:37.

"Pfft!" she spits and mutters something I don't understand.

"What did you say?" I nudge her shoulder with mine, sending a shock of electricity down my arm as I scramble backwards, leaving my arm to tingle. She immediately snapped her head up, grabbing her shoulder and inspects in for burn marks.

"Did you just taser me?" I shake my head slowly. Simultaneously we readjust, leaving enough room to slide a magazine between us.

"What did you say before?" I ask her. She sighs, picking up sand and letting it slip through her fingers.

"Thanks, for, you know, not letting me die." I breathe out a laugh and bring the back of my hand to her forehead, ignoring the shock. She looks up at my hand, going crossed eyed, but otherwise not moving.

"What are you doing?" she exasperated.

"Well, you apologized twice and thanked me once all in the same 24 hours. I'm just making sure you're not sick." She smirked and swatted my hands away. I swatted back. She lunged.

I laughed as I flipped her over, her hair hanging down like a curtain. She laughed with me, flipping me over. And I flipped her. And rolled with her for a moment until we couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard. She fell down, her head on my shoulder, one leg over mine, and her arm draped across my chest. The laughter died down as a wave rolled upon our legs. I turn my head and my gaze falls upon her eyes. Her eyes that I so commonly and easily get lost i- WHAT? Uhm, scratch that.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

We lay there, my arm across his chest as it rises and falls, rises and falls again. His arm finds its way around my back. Surprisingly, I don't have an intense urge to kill him. I tilt my head up so my eyes meet his. Oh, his eyes. The outside is so dark it's almost black. But from the middle, pue-pill or something, it's like the color of toffee. They're really cute- WHAT? Scratch that, I thought nothing.

Slowly we get up and make our way back to the tent-shelter-thingamabob. I fall down into a sitting position, pulling the big bag toward me. I pull sunglasses onto my face and continue searching for some food. _Towels… hat… more sunglass,_ which I toss to Fredelupe… _HERE_ _WE GO! _I pull out a bag of fat-free fladoodles. I turn to Fredlump and burst out laughing.

He's wearing my sunglasses. He poses like a model and mocks "Daaarling, I think I look _faaaabulous!" _I put on a bright pink, floppy straw hat and copy his pose.

"Nooo, daaaaarling. They make your head look _faaaar_ to _laaaarge_!" I put my right hand on my head, the other on my hip and flash the biggest, cheesiest smile I could. We snicker and take off the sunglasses. As if one person, with one mind, we slowly push the sunglasses on each other's faces. He lets his hand linger a moment longer than needed. I clear my throat awkwardly and reach for a water bottle.

"Hey, look, it's us!" he shouts, causing me to choke. He thumps my back muttering "What is it with you and water?" When I gesture that I'm fine, he points to two kids making a sand castle about ten feet away. They look-

"Holy crapola." They _are_ us! One is a girl in a purple bathing suit, like mine, and the other boy is in almost identical trunks to Fredhead. They seem to be about 10, maybe 11. The girl had long, unruly blonde hair, maybe even longer than mine, that flowed down her back. The boy had short brown hair. Her eyes matched mine and his he. He piles too much sand on the top, making the whole tower collapse.

"Look what you did, dorkface!" she shouted, pushing him backwards.

"Atta girl." I whisper. He brushed himself off.

"Lo siento." He replies.

"Atta boy." Freddie whispers, but not soft enough for me not to hear.

"What does that mean, _Francis_?" she yells.

"It's Frank and it mean 'I'm sorry', okay, _Stephanie_?" he retorts. She looks absolutely livid.

"Take it back."

"No." she advances.

"Take it back!" She threatens, going into a cat-like pose. **(A/N Profile)**

"No!" He leans back and slowly crawls backwards.

"IT'S STEVIE!" she screams, lunging onto Frank, who screamed in a girlier manner than Carly could. They start rolling around in the sand, little waves washing up on them. A perky brunette ran over.

"Will you two just stop fighting for one week?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cami!" Stevie whines. "But he's just so… so… you know!"

I turn to Fredlumps, totally shocked.

"So," he starts as we walk down the beach, the sun setting next to us. "Who's the dude?" I turn around, looking for anyone doing something, but it's really just us.

"What guy?"

"The guy that's the whole reason we're here." Oh, that guy.

"Do you feel better?" I ask him, bending down to pick up a shell, my- well, Carly's- dress, blowing in the wind.

"Well…"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'yes'. Mission accomplished, so don't ask." I wave the thought away as if swatting a fly.

"Thanks." He says, making my cheeks turn pink. Geez, what's he doing to me?

"You're welcome." I take his hand, ignoring that stupid shock he gives me. He looks at the sky and shields his head with his other arm, bending down. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

"Well, in one day I've gotten two 'I'm sorry's

"Hey, look who it is." He whispers in my ear, pointing to, guess who, Stevie and Frank. **(A/N lol their couple name would be Stank. Lmao) **We stroll nonchalantly closer, slowing down to hear them.

"I'm sorry… for getting sand in your eye." Stevie starts, sitting closer to Frank. "And for switching your shampoo bottle with blue cheese dressing." My jaw drops. "And for sending your DS to Cambodia." Picking my jaw up from the sand, I turn to Freddie.

"Déjà vou." He whispers. I turn my attention back to the kids. Whoops! There goes my jaw again! He had his lips pressed against hers, his eyes closed and hers open stupidly, her hair all magical. Wow, did I really look that dumb. Freddie and I share a quick glace before hastily strolling past them to our bag, which was already all packed up.

"Go go go go." I squeak and race up the stairs, pulling Frednub along.

"There's Joey!" I shout, sprinting to the limo. We toss in the bag and jump in, me first of course. He slams into me and Joey shuts to door. I shove him off and he pulls his hand out of mine. Wait, when did he start holding hands?

**~~~Spencer's POV~~~**

"_**CARLY!"**_I scream, my laptop open to something very interesting. She ran out to the 'living room' shouting,

"What?"

"Look at this!" I click play as we sit on the couch. A news video starts playing with the headline 'Internet's Newest Couple?'

"How does this-"

"Just look at it!" I shout.

"Could this be the biggest thing since Brangelina?" The red-haired anchorwoman starts. "From popular web show 'i Carly', we give you… Seddie. Sam, the blonde violent co-star, and Freddie, the hot tech producer. Although portrayed as mortal enemies, check out this footage that was sent to us just minutes ago." Hey look, it's Sam! She attacks-

"GRIFFIN!" Carly shouts.

"That was the boy who stole her radio, and is now being sent to jail for steal various items. So Freddie pulls her back. Not big huh? Take a look at this." A video starts playing of Sam running into the water. Oh-no. A huge wave crashes down on her. The video goes to Freddie, who seems to be looking for her. All of a sudden he starts running. The video focuses on a big blonde mass of hair. It's Sam! She comes up gasping only to be engulfed with another wave. She doesn't come up again.

"No no NO!" Carly shouts.

The video goes back to Freddie, who's swimming at, oh I don't know, a trillion miles per hour. He goes under only to return with Sam. He takes a deep breath as he starts going back. A surfer gives him his board and they make their way back. "Now," the lady laughs "he sure seems to hate her." The video shows him laying her on the sand and gently moving hair out of her face. The video ends and goes back to the announcer lady.

"We'd like to thank Mr. Pappas **(A/N SHOUT OUT TO MY AWESOME ENGLISH TEACHER!) **and Mrs. Anonymous for these next few pictures." A picture goes up showing Freddie tilting up Sam's chin, the next him with his lips on hers, then he's pushing her stomach (or maybe that's CRP) then there's two different shots of them hugging. Then they're rolling on the sand. Then Sam's lying on Freddie. Carly's smile is so bright it hurts. Then there's the most amazing sunset I've ever seen and smack-dab in the middle are Sam and Freddie-

"HOLY CHIZ!" I shout, jumping up. Her hair's flying back as she flashes him a smile, her hand in his. There's a knock on the door and the lovely two walk in, oblivious. It's nice when they're oblivious to what Carly and I know instead of the other way around like it usually is.

"What's up?" Sam asks, walking with Freddie to THEIR bedroom. That's even weird to think about.

"Nothing!" Carly shouts as I mutter,

"How was the beach?" They look between themselves and nod.

"Eventful." And with that they scuttle away.


	6. Dirty Dancing and 3 Rounds of Monopoly

**(A/N You're giving me the rights to iCarly? Really? Oh, you're not? Oh)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Sam? Sam, you up?" a voice hisses. I squint, my vision blurred with sleep. I blink.

"Freddie?" My raspy voice croaks.

"I can't sleep." He whines. I moan and roll over, welcoming sleep once more.

"Mazel Tov." I mutter. My eyes spring back open with a jolt when he lays his hand on my arm. I whip around spastically sitting up, recovering for the spark that just jolted through my arm. "WHAT?" I jeer, glancing at the time; 1:08.

"I'm bo-ored." I grab my PearPod and jump right to the songs. I shake it, letting the arrow land on… great. Sighing I roll from bed, kneeling at my suitcase.

"Ballroom, 5 minutes." I command, unzipping my case.

"But-"

"GO." I turn my attention back to my bag, pulling out exactly what I'd need to make this nub go to sleep. He grabs my PearPod and runs. Damn him.

**~~~Frednubs- I mean Freddie's POV~~~**

I plug her PearPod into a stand. It asks for her password. Hmm…

Ham _access denied? What the heck?_

Bacon _no again? _

Dork. Who would have thought that her password would be 'dork'?

I start scrolling though her songs as I hear a door open and shut. I whip around to see Sam climbing onto the stage in a sort white dance dress. I scramble to pick my jaw up off of the floor. I quickly press play to some random sing. Oh no, any song but this one.

Time of my life from Dirty Dancing. This movie bores me to sleep… THAT IT! She's trying to tire me out to get me out of her hair. I smirk, knowing how to use this against her.

She's just there, staring at me as the music fills the room, passing over the rows of empty chairs. I walk up to her and beckon for her attention. I wrap my hands around her waist, her face empty. Having Carly force me to watch the movie 1,000 times before, and taking Mommy and Me dance lessons, I know just what to do. She puts her hands on my shoulders as I raise mine up her back. I grab her right hand and dip her backwards in a circle. She comes up grinning, catching on. She turns around, wrapping her arm around my neck. My hand finds its way around her waist, catching her other hand as I gaze into her brilliantly blue eyes. Feeling bold, I decide to copy the movie exactly.

I kissed her nose and spun her out.

Let's just say that by the end, I found out that she could dance. **(A/N this is the dance just take out the spaces: ****www . youtube . com/watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo&p=D51F8DFFB5267D10&playnext=1&index=18 )**

**~~~Carlotta's POV~~~**

I yawned, walking out into the white living room. I noticed a big shape moving up and down slowly on the white couch. I tensed. Slowly I crept to the window and flung the white curtains open. My jaw brushed against the carpet, also white, as my eyes fell upon this… this… beautiful oxymoron.

It was Sam.

And Freddie.

Sleeping.

Together.

NO! NOT LIKE THAT! But kinda. The word 'Cuttlefish' on his tee-shirt was pressed against a spot between her should blades. The arm her head laid on wrapped backwards around the back of his neck. Her other arm draped off the side of the couch. Freddie has one hand caught in hers, his arm over his. His other arm was under Sam and around her waist. I let an "Awww!" slip out. Spencer opened the door and started to walk out. "Spencer don't slam-"

_BOOM_

"the door." Sam and Freddie's eyes jumped open as they flew apart.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sam shouts, popping up from the spot she fell from. I put my hands on my hips, smirking. "We… we were… we were drunk!" Freddie snorts.

"On what, _Dirty Dancing_ and three rounds of monopoly?" _Dirty dancing?_ I raise my eyebrows. _Oh wait, that's the name of a movie. But then why is Sam wearing her dance dress? She only wears it for practice… No… did they? No, they hate each other? Right? But, she'd never dance in front of Freddie. Only at practice. Ha, I remember that day… FLLLAAASHBAACK!_

Ok so here's what happened. Mrs. Puckett was taking Melanie to her dance recital when Mel twisted her ankle. Since Melanie was the lead, she forced Sam to go in her place. Sam watched Mel EVERY practice so she knew what to do. The only reason she agreed was because no one would know it was her. But the dancer teacher did. I watched her go up to Sam and say "I know you're not Melanie. Melanie was never that good." Sam's jaw dropped. She's become a phenomenal dancer.

I was brought back by Spencer's stupid question. "What we're you doing last night? I came to check on you at, like, one or something and you both weren't there."

"Um- we… ub, you see… uuuhhhh…" Freddie babbles.

Sam sighs. "Shut your ungodly, lopsided mouth you inarticulate bumble." She pushes him back down on the couch and turns to me. "Uhm… Sorry I borrowed **YOUR** dress Carly. Well, the sun's up, that means mama need's some chow. Lezgo!" Slipping on _my_ ballerina flats, Sam hops up and down. I sigh, going to get dressed. I shut the door behind me.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

No, not Carly's dress. I know it's not. I remember watching her dance. Besides the fact I've seen her perform, from behind a bush, I FlooTubed her. She really is amazing!

I watch her bounce, trying to fit into Carly's shoe, which happens to be two sizes too small. I walk behind her to tell her that _alarming_ news. "Sam-" Unintentionally, my voice sounds like death. She jumps, does a 180 and lands basically on me. Her hands on my collar bone, she falls onto me. Instinctively I wrap my hands around her waist. Her mouth hangs open a bit as her eyes slowly reach mine.

Her eyes are blue.

Not like blueygreen, BLUE. That's one of the many things that mark her out as Sam. It's not a bad thing, in fact it's one of the things I love about her and- WHAT AM I SAYING? I try to say something, but it got stuck. I tried to move but I was frozen. She blinks. And blinks, and blinks. Each fraction of a second her eyes close her cheeks blush harder.

_SPEAK IMBECELE! _I tell myself. _Hey, genius, MOVE!_ But… I can't! I just can't! Suddenly I find my face inches away from hers.

_**BANG! **_Spencer runs in with his PearPod as we fly apart. I trip over the couch and fall head first to the other side. "Look at this!"

"YOUR TURN!" Carly shouts. Spencer sighs and walks back in, the video left on the couch. Neither Sam or I move.

"Now you're just being cute. I can't go to Pigfarts. IT'S ON MAAARS, YOU NEEED A ROCKETSHIP. Do you have a rocketship, Potter? I bet you do. You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died! Look, look at this. Rocket ship Potter. Starkid Potter. Moooonshoes Potter. TRAVERSING THE GALAXY FOR INTERGALATIC TRAVELS TO PIGFARTS." Plays as still, we're fozen. **(A/N A very Potter musical! I ** **it so much! It's TOTALLY AWESOME!) **

Did we just have a moment? I mean, I kissed her nose last night BUT THAT WAS ONLY FOR AUTHENTICITY! Right?

**(A/N so sorry for the delay!)**


End file.
